Colors of the Wind
by Kurai-BabyDoll
Summary: A dispute occurs in a past life. Can a blossoming romance be enough to cease war between two entire worlds? (Pocahontas-themed Fic, where differences on the outside never should effect the heart on the inside.) -Rating susceptible to change.-
1. Prologue

A/N: **An unusual twist on the classic Pocahontas Disney film, using everyone's favorite stoic solider and cheeky huntress! This is the first fic I've written in a LONG time, so bare with me. I really wanted the first Fic on this profile to be Flight, and this is what resulted after listening to Colors of the Wind. Anyway, this is only the prologue, so of course it's not very long, silly angels. Enjoy:D (I have no beta for this so…lawl.)**

The great ocean, often vast and unwavering, pulsing with all the power that it is, was and will be, paled in comparison to the cerulean steel that was glaring at it now. The Sergeant was scanning the horizon, which had only recently cleared up enough to be visible with the sun's slow rise. Soft, rose-colored tresses framed the Sergeant's regal, nearly angelic features. The tip of a perfectly sculpted nose and cheeks were tainted a slightly darker shade of her hair, the crisp air nipping at her face as the ship trudged on. _They were so close._ She could feel it.

"LAND HO!" a deep voice bellowed, confirming the Sargent's silent assumption. She looked down at the deck of the large ship, (the best Cocoonian money could buy), to nod towards the man who had confirmed the presence of the New World. She gripped the fine wood rail of the balcony she stood upon in silent anticipation, her white gloves crinkling slightly at the force. She sensed a looming presence behind her and turned like a whip, immediately saluting in a respectful, curt manor to the large man currently standing behind her. She stood silently after returning her arm to her side, patiently waiting for the Captain to speak.

The Captain towered over the Sergeant, dark black hair slicked back into a short ponytail at his neck. He kept a beefy hand on the hilt of his sword at all times, a dark brow raised on his face, which had a deep scar running vertically from his chin to his temple on his right side. His eyes were an almost ugly shade of dark brown, and they were wide with anticipation of riches that were only a few miles from his reach. He grinned at the thought, a scurvy infected mouth appearing under his bushy mustache. He turned the expression to the gorgeous Sergeant beside him. Her permanent scowl never failed to make his fearless ruling demeanor waver slightl , but that didn't stop him from slipping his meaty finger under her chin to tilt her face up to face him directly. The crystal eyes made him shiver as they glared up at him, and it made him grin farther. He leaned his face in to give his upcoming command. "Get them prepared to dock. Tell them to clear a section of the forest to set up a fort."

She ripped her chin from his grip but nodded nonetheless.

He grinned again. "Good girl, Lightning."

The Sergeant turned back again, this time leaping over the railing to swiftly land on the deck below.

She would have to sanitize her face later.

…

**~A/N: Prologue finished! This might lean a bit towards BOTH Pocahontas 1&2, so expect sequences from both, along with my own added scenes. 1 review and ill gladly continue. HAVE A LOVEY DAY, MY RAINBOW TURTLES!**

…


	2. Prologue(2)

**A/N: Here we go, the first official chap- oh wait. Sorry, I lied D: But! I felt the need to include a second prologue, because I felt it better 'set the stage', so to speak, for the story itself. So, here is Part 2 of the Prologue. _By the way, thank you all soo much for the wonderful reviews! I literally squealed the moment I saw them, you all honestly made my day._ Please enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN FFXIII HAHAHAHAHA.**

The Pulsian woman grinned, watching the petite red head prance to the rhythm of the drums and chanting of the elders, completely surrounded by surprisingly rhythmically talented Yun warriors. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb, although this might be due to her orange pigtailed Dia- tresses, which completely stood out amongst the raven locks of the Yun tribe, but that didn't seem to bother her at all, even when she lifted up a small boy from the crowd and begun dancing ridiculously with the child.

The woman shook her head fondly at the sight, a wide smile on her face. She stood from her place on the solid earth, being so tall as to nearly surpass the numerous leather huts that had been carefully strung together by the clan's skilled hands. The wafting smoke from a large bonfire in the middle of the fiasco was seeping up into the overhead, a circle of sky punched out through a forest of trees. The stars were just beginning to emerge from their daylight masks, a high orange starting to taint the blue sky. The tall woman spotted her father, Chief of the Yun tribe, speaking with a few of the heads of their clan. She walked over to them just after snatching an ear of corn from a nearby basket, and began absentmindedly pulling back the carcass as she strolled over.

The entire clan was celebrating the successful birth of a baby boy, a newborn from the Dia tribe. Vanille, the Dia's redheaded medicine apprentice, was sent to deliver the news to the Yun tribe. A wonderful swirl of joy arrived with her, (as it always did), but this time, the two tribes celebrated as brothers and sisters.

The Chief noticed his daughter's presence immediately, smiling as she walked over. "_Wh-ing-gah-poh_, my daughter."

The Pulsian woman nodded towards her father, then towards the rest of the leaders. One of them, (who looked particularly old, if Fang did say so herself), shook his head in a disapproving fashion at the tan warrior woman. "Ah, Yun Fang. Will you ever grasp the concept of time management?"

Fang tilted her head in false thought. "Hm…I suppose only time will tell, eh Gramps?" her Pulsian accent ran through her vocals like silk, and then grinned inappropriately at her own joke.

The elder only deepened his scowl, (which seemed to have been his only expression for as long as Fang had known him), at his granddaughter. A calloused, wrinkled hand of his lifted to ball its lower half into a fist, two fingers pointing straight at Yun Fang, and shook them at her. "You would do well to learn a handful of respect. Soon you will hold the chieftaincy of your father, and such a task comes with substantial responsibility. And furthermore-"

The Pulsian woman sighed at her grandfather's insatiable need to lecture her. She thoroughly understood the responsibilities of clan leader, and the job indeed entailed considerable risks.

_Nothing Oerba Yun Fang couldn't handle._

Or so she thought.

**~ A/N There you have it! Le prologue le parte dos! Yeah...I just combined French and Spanish. Deal wif it. ANYWAY! I'll have the first official chapter posted as soon as possible. Gold star to whoever can name 10 Zelda characters who are completely useless! :D Please review, my lovely turtles.**


	3. Emeralds Meet Diamonds

**A/N: Wowza! Sorry this took so long. In truth, I had already written up to about six chapters, but my brain did a thing and decided that those chapters were all wrong. -_- Anywhomonkeys! This could actually be considered the first official chapter I guess, even though I cut it in half, so it would be two chapters instead of one. (It is 1 in the morning as I write this, so I apologize if my language resembles that of someone who is undeniably not sober. I swear that I'm sober. HAHAHaha. **

_**Please please review**_**! It encourages me to write more and makes me feel allll warm and fuzzy inside. Like a chocobo on weed.~**

Fang tilted her head slightly at the sight. She heard about the white men that had invaded their land. Already they had begun to tear down her mother earth, piece by piece, as she watched the oaks that had been native to Oerba for hundreds of years fall at the steel of the Cocoonians. They majority of the culprits were men of course, save for a few women who had begun to bring supplies from the extremely large canoe, which had large white sheets spread out above it.

'_What were those for? Shouldn't the current help it along just fine?'_ Fang thought, coming to the conclusion that Cocoon people weren't the brightest of walked through the crowd that was beginning to gather in front of the oversized canoe. Quite a few of them stared at her, and that fact only made her carry herself more finally. After all, she was the chief's daughter. Everyone was supposed to pay attention to her. (Although, she was completely aware of her already stunning presence, if she did say so herself.) She smirked at the thought, taking note to smooth out her royal blue sari down her front, the gold embroidery on the edges shimmering as she did do. The piece of clothing hung itself on her body in all the right places, which she kept quite fit in preparation for her daily activities. Slightly revealing, but left just enough for the imagination.

Fang gazed around at all the buzzing work the Cocoonians were accomplishing; they had already begin to put up shelters that were much more advanced than those of Fang's tribe, and she figure them for houses. She found her stomach grumbling at the many unfamiliar scents of food, kept sheltered in little tents that separated the variety of foods and grains she had never seen before. They all intrigued her and she found herself reaching for one of the more peculiar looking ones.

"Don't touch that unless yer paying for it!" A grimy voice spat in Fang's direction.

The Pulsian looked up to see a rather tired looking woman scowling at her. Fang tilted her head, a few strands of raven locks falling across her vision_. 'Paying? What is this Cocoonian nonsense?'_ On Pulse, everyone shared food. The rule was, if you had it, you had enough to share. She didn't see the reason for such hostility_. 'Then again, these were Cocoon people'. _

Fang felt a tug on the lower portion of her clothing. She raised a dark brow slightly, before looking down at the pull. It was a little girl, no older than the age of seven, with a mess of light colored hair cascading past her shoulders, with bangs nearly covering her irises. The child was gripping onto Fang's Sari with one hand, and had something clutched in the other. Fang managed to make out two hazel eyes peeking out from the blonde tresses.

Fang smiled down at the child, turning and leaning down, placing both hands on her knees to be level with the girl's height. " 'Ey there, kiddo." Fang spoke, but frowned when the child laughed at her words.

"You talk funny." The little girl giggled, and Fang realized that the child most likely did not understand the Pulsian language.

Fang's smile returned, and she patted the top of the girl's head. "Guess you can't understand me huh? Well, that's ok." Fang took back her hand and gestured to herself. "Fang."

The little blonde nodded at Fang, which Fang assumed that the girl understood, and then she lifted her small hand and pointed proudly at herself. "Annabelle."

Fang grinned. "Annabelle.", she repeated to herself, it was a strange name that Fang did not understand the meaning to, but it was lovely nonetheless.

Suddenly, Fang's vision was covered in a tan blur and a scent that made her mouth water. She blinked a few times, realizing that Annabelle was now holding some kind of food up to her face, quite closely, she might add. Immediately she denied the offering by putting up her palms and shaking her head, not wanting to take from the child, but the blonde was persistent, and held the food firmly in Fang's gaze, with a large grin on her small face.

"It's bread, it's really yummy!"

Fang smiled at the words, though not truly understanding their meaning. Finally those large hazel orbs made her cave, and she gingerly plucked the so called 'bread' from Anabell's head.

What came next was a sharp blow to her side, and Fang was forced a few feet from the girl, rolling onto the ground as she went.

~...~

A crowd had gathered around the scene.

Fang nearly snarled at the blade pressed against her neck, thinking of backing away but was too prideful to do so. She felt a sting on the place where the razor-sharp tip broke her skin, and she glared at the man, finding herself in no position to try and talk her way out of this either. She was on her back, which was on the ground, attempting to prop herself up on her elbows to get more leverage. The thought of being rendered defenseless made a rage swell deep within her chest. She stared daggers into the man holding the blade to her throat, a mousey looking dirtbag that looked like he hadn't had a bath in weeks, but had enough build to make a tree snap. Fang came to the conclusion that fist-to-fist wouldn't be the best option to fight back, even though she considered herself to be abundantly strong. Suddenly, she remembered a small carving knife she kept in the back hem of her black shorts, just under her sari, and slowly moved her arm back to snatch it.

Suddenly, a firm, commanding voice was heard above the crowd. It took one word, and the people had gone deathly silent.

"Stop."

Fang's eyes widened a fraction. It was a woman's voice, and the simple vowel, for some reason she couldn't fathom, had made Fang's heart lightly flutter. The clopping of hooves was heard, announcing the presence of an equine, and not soon after, there was a face to accompany the voice. And what a face it was.

Fang had never seen such angelic features, not even on her mother, who was the most beautiful of all the Pulsian tribes. It made Fang's breath hitch as the woman's crystal eyes bored holes into her attacker's head. The scruffy man visibly cowered, obviously recognizing the tone. He slowly turned after immediately dropping his sword, his face beet red in a grimace, seeming to feel pain with just the woman's words.

"Sergeant, ma'am, y-you don't understand, this woman was seen stealing food rations from a little girl. I do believe that this savage should-" his voice was noticeably wavering and he seemed to realize this as well, so he stopped as the ice orbs continued their slow freezing of his person.

The Sergeant stepped down from the regal stallion with the grace of a queen, to stand just as regally beside the beast. Fang realized that she was a few inches taller than the fair-haired Cocoonian, which gave her a small advantage in case a fight was to break out. But height wasn't the only thing brought to the Pulsian's attention. Fang's eyes ran themselves over the woman's body on their own accord. Even without her consent, she had registered that the Cocoonian had an exceptional physique quite like her own, muscles lightly showing under the crisp white military uniform the pinkette was currently fashioning. Tight snow white pants framed her long, muscled legs, and as the emerald eyes traveled upward again, Fang couldn't help but notice how the woman's large breasts seemed to want to burst open the strict button-up jacket that enclosed them.

Fang grimaced as she felt her face heat up, thankful to the maker that her complexion kept her blushes from visibly showing. _'Pshh..they aren't even that big. Mine are obviously larger, but the way that jacket frames them is just…damn.'_

Fang was pulled out of her… rather inappropriate series of thoughts, (quite thankfully), as the woman spoke again, this time to the crowd that had gathered around them.

"We are here to cooperate with the savages. How can we do that if it's only been a few hours since our arrival, and already some dimwitted swab is picking fights?" There was nothing but laced poison in the woman's words. She glanced at the crowd surrounding the fiasco, and scowled deeper, if even possible. "On with your work, all of you. We have much to do before sunset." And just like that, the pedestrians dissolved, along with the blade pressed to the Pulsian's throat.

Then, the crystal eyes glared down at emeralds.

**A/N: Ooo a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will be updated very soon. It's already written, in fact. But please, **_**review if you want to see more of this fic!**_** Honestly they're one of the strings keeping it alive, because I have been extremely busy and without the proper encouragement, I forget to update this. Not trying to be a review whore here, lawl, but it's a reminder towards my ADD to update! Well, with that, see you later my rainbow turtles!**


	4. Awkward First Meetings?

**A/N: WOO! One chapter after another, I am on fire home skillet biscuits! :D A little on the short side, but remember that this was originally part of the first chapter. My chapters can get particularly lengthy, so I try to cut them down so they don't become an endless read. (I'm trying to make this easy enough for all types of readers. Whom are over the age of thirteen, of course ;)) Well, please review and enjoy!**

The Sergeant glared down at the Pulsian on the ground, her eyes catching the emerald orbs in her own icy crystals. Her breath hitched involuntarily at the sight of the woman, wild and dark tresses (which had a curious hint of red at the ends), framed her stunning face, which looked like it had been sculpted by god himself. The Sergeant forced herself to look away from the deep pools of earth that were gazing at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the concentrated attention.

Instead her eyes trailed downward, and the pinkette scowled at the beads of red on the tan woman's neck, an unusual anger swelling up deep within her chest. She frowned at the sensation and quickly dismissed it as anger towards the incompetence of her crew. Yes, that was it.

She immediately felt her demeanor return to the stoic solider she was. _A pawn, no less._

"Pulsian, I suggest you return to your tribe, before causing more trouble for your visitors. I don't want a fiasco breaking out the first day we arrive." The Sergeant had drawn her sword with a tense hand, and kept it unsheathed at her side. She attempted to re-hold the gaze of the emeralds, but she found herself staring at the small beauty mark under the woman's left eye. She found that it was a lovely asset to complete the tan woman's perfect face. She had never in her life seen such features, and had heard of the Gran Pulsian people's wild beauty, but had never imagined it would put her at awe. Yet here she was, staring dumbly at the Pulsian's face as the tan woman continued to eye the sword with aggression and alertness. Noticing this, Lightning cleared her throat as she slid her sword back into its holster.

This action made the slight fear strip away from the Pulsian's features, but the aggression was there all the same. She scowled, her green orbs narrowing at the soldier in front of her.

Lightning straightened her already rod-like spine, and took in a stiff breath. "Pulsian. You may return to your residence as follows, and no penalty shall be presented to you. Should you resist the command and attempt to fight, you shall be taken into custody.

Fang only stared at the Cocoonian blankly. Vanille had taught her some of the Cocoon world's language, but she was not fluent. And with the way this woman was talking, she could barley understand at all!

Lightning stared curiously. Was the woman deaf? _If she was pretending to be deaf, so help the damn woman, she would- oh. _Lighnting's gaze dropped to the braided necklaces and tribal wrap the woman was wearing. She tried again. ¨Can you understand me?"

Fang registered the words and realized she would have to speak. ''Yes. Some."

Lightning had to mentally prevent herself from letting her mouth drop. Never in all her travels had she heard such an accent. It was lovely, wild, and controlled all in the same moment. And this all coming from a couple of words... It took her a while to register the fact that it was her turn to speak. She cleared her throat and tilted her head down. Äs much as she wanted to converse with the woman more, she knew her crew would notice her absence. ''You can go.'' she told the woman, but winced as she felt a bit of hesitation in her usually emotionless tone.

Fang raised an eyebrow. _'She could go?'_ she scoffed. No one was keeping her captive on her own land! If anything, she should be telling this...Cocoonian that _her _pink ass could go. But, remembering the words of her Chief(and father, for that matter), she would let this confrontation slide. She stood from the ground, carefully dusting off her sari from any debris, and reached up to gently touch her hand to her stinging neck. She brought her hand up to her face, staring at the red smears on her palm before pulling it down to ball both of her fists. She turned to leave without even dignifying a second glance to the pink-haired woman, but that same husky yet feminine voice rung out from behind her. "Is that any way to thank your savior?'' the pinkett asked, and even though the question sounded slightly ridiculous, she wanted some thanks for an otherwise inevitable death. She watched as the tan woman turned to glare at her, the emeralds somehow carving dents into her crystals,

Fang stared into those beautiful, expecting eyes and smirked despite her heart fluttering badly. She opened her mouth and spat. ''You didn't save me.''

She then walked back into her inviting woods, leaving a very angry looking pinkett behind her.

**A/N: Hehe. Conflict on the first meeting? Only Flight! 8D **

**15 reviews and I'll have the next chapter posted up in a day:3 Come on my lovelies, I see all off your views and only about 2% of you actually review! Why would you do that to meh? D: Please review! **


End file.
